


The Art of Catechism

by wreckofherheart



Series: Schnapps Shots [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreckofherheart/pseuds/wreckofherheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Darling, I’m tired, and you’re incorrigible.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Catechism

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlabamaMiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlabamaMiles/gifts).



> Indeed, I was challenged by my dear friend, AlabamaMiles, to write this.  
> I'm actually very timid when it comes to posting this sort of stuff. I really hope it's received positively. Well. Here it is.  
> Cartinelli having a late fondue.  
> It's okay. I'll show myself the door.

          Somebody is distracting Peggy from her slumber, and it is most infuriating. For the past seven minutes, Angie has been idly running her finger between Peggy’s bare shoulder blades, her foot also stroking Peggy’s calve in a rather suggestive manner. Usually, Peggy would interpret this in all good humour; Angie is a tease––to a fault. However, she really does require her sleep, even if her girlfriend wants her attention.

 

          Angie wraps an arm around Peggy’s waist, pressing her stomach to her back, and kisses her, just below her earlobe. Peggy stirs. ‘Mm, wassamatter?’ She mutters.

 

          The room is too dark for Peggy to see anything. Angie doesn’t respond. Peggy rolls over to face the younger woman properly, but is caught by surprise when Angie slams her mouth onto hers. There is little grace as Angie’s tongue flicks across Peggy’s lower lip, before pushing herself harder against her. 

 

          Peggy laughs breathily when Angie breaks away. ‘I see. And here I thought I’d worn you out.’ 

 

          ‘I’m full a’surpises, Pegs,’ Angie purrs, leaning in for another kiss. She’s caught off guard when Peggy retreats. ‘Oh?’

 

          ‘Darling, I’m tired, and you’re incorrigible.’

 

          ‘And I need you,’ Angie smiles against Peggy’s lips. She kisses her lightly; a mere peck. ‘ _C’mon_ , Pegs.’ 

 

          ‘I recall you saying you have an early shift tomorrow. I, on the other hand, have to work for a good twelve to fifteen hours,’ Peggy whispers, her voice causing all sorts of tingly sensations through Angie’s body. It’s when Peggy’s hand drifts past Angie’s perky breasts, down to her naval, does Angie’s breathing start to get heavier. ‘I’ll be _exhausted_.’

 

          She flicks her middle finger upwards, brushing against Angie’s clit. Angie lets out a tiny whimper, clutching the mattress. ‘So, you just gonna leave me hangin’? That’s no way to treat a gal, English–– _Oh_!’ Angie stiffens when Peggy moves in closer, her finger burrowing further into her moist folds, ‘Oh… _Oh_ , that’s not _fair_ ,’ Angie flushes.

 

          Half asleep, Peggy isn’t entirely conscious of Angie shifting beside her. That is until she feels the wetness of Angie’s upper thigh as Angie leans in to kiss her neck. Immediately Peggy’s eyes shoot open, and she stretches out at the wonderful sensation of Angie’s tongue pressing into her skin as she kisses her. Angie sucks softly just above Peggy’s collarbone, her teeth grazing across the flesh. Peggy clenches a fist, and lets out a weak groan as the pressure between her thighs increases. It’s all put to an abrupt end when Angie straddles her hips.

 

          Ah.

 

          It’s like that, is it?

 

          Peggy grins wickedly. ‘You shouldn’t tease, darling.’

 

          ‘Me first,’ Angie breathes across her cheek, body shuddering as Peggy’s palms rub up and down her waist in a smooth, affectionate manner. ‘Mm, Peggy, _please_.’

 

          ‘Please what?’

 

          ‘ _Please_ just––I––I don’t know, just _please_!’

 

          A sharp gasp escapes Angie’s lips when Peggy sits upright, and cups Angie’s left breast. She massages it gently beneath her palm, raising herself to leave a trail of kisses from her collarbone to her chest. Angie arches back, running her hands through Peggy’s unruly hair. Her heart pounds at her ribcage, and her breathing accelerates as Peggy replaces her massaging hand with her mouth, and _that_ ––that’s just _cruel_.

 

          It’s the sort of pleasure which makes Angie’s toes curl. It pinches, but it feels so _good_. Peggy is slow and careful as her tongue wolfishly flicks across her nipple, and it’s only when Angie bucks her hips against hers is it clear that Angie is getting very impatient. Peggy is the most tender and thorough lover Angie has ever had, but _Christ_ , does Peggy like to tease and take her time. And Angie does not require foreplay right now.

 

          Angie kisses her, hard and deep, her tongue pushing Peggy’s back almost aggressively. ‘So demanding,’ Peggy’s voice has grown hoarse, but the smile remains––she knows what she is doing to the other woman. Angie tugs at Peggy’s lower lip with her teeth, and her hands freely roam to Peggy’s swelled chest. 

 

          ‘Yeah? Well, you’re acting _so_ tedious with all this touchy stuff, English.’ Angie pulls back, cheeks tinged in scarlet. It’s a fetching look on her, Peggy thinks. ‘Maybe I should stop tryin’––find somebody more fitting for my needs.’

 

          The atmosphere stiffens. ‘Would you dare?’

 

          Angie’s breath catches. ‘Would you like me to?’ She grins.

 

          ‘Your manners are dreadful.’

 

          ‘I don’t see you complainin’.’

 

          Peggy kisses Angie’s cheek. ‘Quite.’ Angie yelps when Peggy flips her over. Angie’s stomach meets the mattress, and she’s puzzled at first with what Peggy intends to do. It all makes sense when Peggy crawls up behind her, and her hand moves past Angie’s abdomen, further down, until she lightly cups her sex. Angie feels her muscles go tense. ‘How about a little lesson on please and thank you?’

 

          ‘Jesus Christ,’ Angie manages to mutter sarcastically. ‘You really gonna talk about _that_ right now?’

 

          She gasps again when Peggy’s fingers start to rub her clit. It’s all in one smooth, slow motion; an agonising pace which Angie can barely tolerate. She raises herself onto her hands, conscious of Peggy’s breasts brushing against her back. Angie closes her eyes, and spreads her legs a little wider, allowing Peggy more room. 

 

          A moan emits from her. She exhales heavily, and Peggy continues; slow, applying just the right amount of pressure. ‘God, yes.’

 

          Then she stops.

 

          Angie opens her eyes. Frowns. ‘Wait.’ She groans loudly. ‘Peggy!’

 

          ‘What do you say?’

 

          ‘For _what_?’

 

          ‘For me to keep going,’ Peggy whispers, her other hand stroking past Angie’s waist. She squeezes Angie’s left ass cheek. Angie stiffens, and tries to ignore the thrill of Peggy touching her. She was _not_ expecting that. ‘Now, let’s try again, dear. What do you say?’

 

          ‘I say that you talk too much––' Peggy moves further into her, and bites down on Angie’s earlobe, ‘… _christ_.’ The way Peggy's breasts press against her back is driving Angie crazy.

 

          ‘What was that?’

 

          ‘I––Thank you! Please! Thank you!’

 

          ‘Better.’ Peggy’s fingers return to what they were previously doing, ‘Do you like that?’

 

          It’s her _voice_. Husky and quiet. Angie tightens her fists into the sheets, pushing her back into Peggy’s chest. ‘I like anythin’ you do, English.’ Her eyelids flutter closed again as Peggy picks up the pace, her finger now rubbing her clit in an almost circular motion which makes Angie feels things she really should be ashamed of feeling. ‘Mm, yes––' Her breath hitches as another finger joins, ‘Yes, like––like _that_.’

 

          Peggy has gone quiet. Angie wants her closer, _she needs to feel her_. The younger woman sits upright, falling against Peggy, her head resting on Peggy’s shoulder. Angie holds her breath, the heat between her thighs building quickly. She can feel Peggy’s breath tickle her ear, she can feel Peggy inside her, she can feel Peggy’s chest rise and fall as she breathes, and it’s the most exhilarating experience Angie can endure.

 

          ‘Darling,’ Peggy whispers.

 

          ‘ _Thank you_ ,’ Angie moans, ‘ _Oh, t_ _hank you, thank you_.’

 

          Peggy chuckles lightly. ‘You do learn fast.’

 

          Desperate now, Angie presses further into Peggy, one hand clutching Peggy’s thigh, the other holding the bed sheet. She moans again, and feels so, so _close_. Peggy presses a thumb to her clit, her finger wandering deeper into her slick folds. Angie’s cries grow more and more louder, and she starts to rock into Peggy’s touch, increasing the bliss shocking through her. 

 

          Peggy’s lips are at the back of her neck and shoulders, leaving the girl in her arms pleading for her sweet release.

 

          ‘Yes, Peggy, _yes_ ––there, you gotta––Oh! _Mmpth_!’

 

          She slides her back up against Peggy’s chest, one hand reaching for her face. Angie exclaims. She turns her head and they kiss hungrily, Angie trying her best to drown out her noises as she reaches a state of pure ecstasy. Peggy feels Angie tremble viciously as she comes, and clings onto her while she calms from her high.

          Absolutely beat, Angie collapses into Peggy’s open arms, and catches her breath, still shuddering from the force of her orgasm. 

 

          Peggy patiently waits for Angie to recover, delivering sweet kisses across her girlfriend’s face and lips. It doesn’t take long for Angie to come back to her senses. She straightens, one arm slipping around the back of Peggy’s neck in order to kiss her properly. Their kiss is wet, hot and deep, lasting a couple of minutes, before Peggy encourages Angie back down to the bed, their limbs still in a tangled mess.

 

          Eventually, Angie finds her voice.

 

          ‘You really do make a great teacher, Pegs,’ she murmurs, catching the girl gazing at her with an unabashed desire, ‘But I can teach you a couple   a’things as well.’


End file.
